


the One that Touches Hecate 触摸得到黑夜的人

by Hageru_Kotoba



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hageru_Kotoba/pseuds/Hageru_Kotoba
Summary: 那时漫天葳蕤遮蔽了他们的去路，幽灵般的荫翳在两人的面孔中灼灼燃烧，光之战士只好暂时同无影签订停战协议，直到两人共同走出这片忧郁的丛林。一个关于一见钟情的故事。——————————爱梅特赛尔克x公式光有少量阿尔博特x塞埃拉暗示——————————收录于《as always》
Relationships: Ardbert & Cylva (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	the One that Touches Hecate 触摸得到黑夜的人

这故事不是真的

你并没有登上装备齐全的船

你并没有抵达特洛伊的城堡……

——斯特昔科（注1）

你盯着他的背影，就好像隔着一面镜子窥探的深不见底的黑夜，除了自己的好奇心什么也瞧不见。你尽可能地不去多看多想，生怕拉入什么不可名状的魔法营造的奇怪圈套，但事与愿违，你不得不面对眼前狐狸一样的老绅士，走南闯北积累下来的一套知人论世学问在这双浅黄眸子面前悉数失效……

几个小时前，你从未预料到不久后会陷入与敌人共同行动的麻烦境地。那时你还留在蛇形枝，在湿地一隅辟出的小块菜园里帮当地人采摘新鲜当季果蔬，你听见呼唤从绿叶中探出头，迎接你的则是又一个不请自来的巡逻委托。有何不可？你欣然应答，和过去一样把它当作稀松平常的一件差事，趁着尚未出发的空档往嘴里塞下几个青绿色小番茄，还未来得及品尝唇齿间炸裂的酸甜果浆，你便背起大剑，借着幽幽的紫色焰火踏上通往湿原另一边的洞窟小道。

据当地人称，夜间的森林危机四伏，尽管传统意义上的夜晚同时也是食罪灵活动的空窗期，但这并不适用于那些最原始的主宰者们——昼伏夜出的土著野兽，因此他们需要一位老练的冒险者承担巡逻任务。你迈出夜之民集落隐秘的出入口，树梢悬挂的紫色蜡烛流水般燃烧，阳光不过是掩埋巨大乔木背后的朦胧的囚徒，只有极少数幸运儿能从错综复杂的层层枝叶中逃脱出来，它们的光芒竟比不上森林里四处可见的笼子里的灯火。

在拉凯提卡大森林，所谓的夜晚和白天没有什么区别，这当然是外乡人的看法。光之泛滥后，人们仍然出于惯性仍将午后六点到次日六点的这段时间称作夜里。那是献给黄金时代的志哀。当你刚刚落榻水晶都，从偷听到的邻居们的只言片语中惊叹任何一个诺弗兰特人都能准确说出目前所处的具体时间——日冕明明已经失效一百年了。对于每一个出生在后黑夜时代的人来说，静止的白昼是一潭永恒的死海，夜晚离他们太远了，就像白日梦里飘忽不定的灰烬，反而更容易使他们察觉到时间流转的细微差别。

初来乍到的外乡人可没有这样敏锐的感官，他们被漫长的白夜击中大脑，昏昏沉沉的虹光在太阳穴跳动又四散开来，张开一层紧罗密布的永昼织网牢牢裹住他们。很快当你反应过来时，已经说不清自己在绿色的荒原里游荡了多久了。

这是一个只有他乡之人才会遇到的困扰，你分不清白天黑夜，也就无法从阳光的阴影和星月的光辉中辨别东西南北。在拂晓四名常驻成员加一位小小观察成员组成的初次作战会议上，雅修特拉喋喋不休地讲述她在蛇形枝的所见所闻，从隆卡帝国的历史到戈恩要塞的兴衰，却唯独忘了最重要的丛林生存之道。在你的故乡格利达尼亚同样流传着神秘主义性质的密林传说，迷路是元灵征召森之民的预兆，一旦发生——不要停下脚步。如果你在抵达大路之前被它们捉到，那么你就会成为元灵的一份子，再也回不去熙攘的人间故乡。

姑且不去追究这则会在角尊群体引起哄堂大笑的传说的真实性，它并没有告诉你如果被森林的奇妙生灵绊倒应该怎么办，你在趔趄了几步后站稳脚跟回头一看，身后是比格尔莫拉大空洞更疲惫的漆黑袍子。

不期而遇的重逢是大多数悲喜剧的肇始。

“我还在想会是谁呢，原来是我们冒冒失失的大英雄啊。抛下你那些所谓的好朋友远道而来，难道只是为了打扰一个恶人的好梦？”

你环顾四周，这才注意到伊蓓树上早已没有了指路标识的紫蜡烛，值得庆幸的是捉住你的不是会拖人下水的恶作剧元灵，而是更令人哭笑不得的古老幽魂。你的目光最终落在比死人更纯透的白皙皮肤上，这是身体的所有者长期不见太阳的标志。在这片不见天日的原始森林里，发光蕨类和荧光蘑菇是庇护住民的重要光源，现在它们又在纷繁的生命中显露出世界末日的罪魁祸首，在他的脸上留下幽深的钢青色阴影——烙下罪人的证明。而他就侧卧在那里，与你谈话，除了你和他没有别的任何人，但他的声音却穿透过你的躯体，蔓延至身后不知多少岁月。

他在和谁说话？你吗？

“……不如说伟大的索鲁斯陛下竟然会和露宿的冒险者一样席地而眠。”

一方面是出于不甘示弱，但更多地仍然归结于惊讶，致力于毁灭世界的反派们怎么会连个歇脚的秘密据点也没有？

“可我们的大英雄不也跑出了营地？让我期待一下，你总不会是专程过来探望加班的老无影吧？”

“怎么可能。”

“我当然不会有这种想法，谁都能看出来你一定又迷路了。”

你不曾预料过的对话——寒暄、揶揄、捉弄——竟然会在你和他之间发生，就在第三次正式见面。你能感觉到，那些易碎的、脆弱的情感在他身上有迹可循，抛开从拂晓那里听来的暗中活动的天之使者们浮于历史之下的故事，他正出现在你面前，小心翼翼经营你和他之间支离破碎的关联，就像一个活生生的幽灵。

有问必答，一位好相处却更为难缠的无影。

“算了，大晚上还接下巡逻森林的委托，到了这个世界你多管闲事的毛病还是一点都没变。”

“如果没有委托，那我也不会在这里遇到你了。既然无影阁下已经抛出了橄榄枝，那么这对于我们双方来说都是一个互相了解的好机会。”

“我还以为脑袋空空的大英雄会把我的话当耳旁风，拂晓指哪你就打哪呢，看来你还是有认真对待这条提案。既然这样，我会考虑将你送回去，但你必须和我同行直到找到下一个适合安眠的地方。”

“好吧，暂时停火。但你要怎么保证这不是你设下的陷阱？”

“互利互惠的第一条前提是放下先入之见，大英雄。我不过只是被你打扰了清梦心血来潮想转上一圈，毕竟我也很久没和别人一起散步了。你不是最佳人选，但这里除了你也没别人。”

“那就有劳了，索鲁斯陛下。”

“你这故意挖苦人的语气是从哪学的？”

跟你。

在发音之前你识趣地闭上了嘴。惹怒他不是最好的选择，尤其现在你们是捆绑在一条迷航船上的利益共同体，更何况他还特意让渡了一些他的优势。

仅此一夜的停战协议。

有什么用？

无影们拥有天衣无缝的伪装。

这是你和他第一次近距离非战意接触，冒险者本能驱使你从他负驮着的金边花纹里嗅出什么破绽，但你只触碰到了黑夜，被锁在幽深林子一口古井中的茫茫黑夜，水中倒影可以定格无边的夜，但当你把手伸进去，你只能得到环绕月光的一圈圈涟漪——你永远无法到捕捉水里的夜。

最后你得出上述结论：要解析他们本身就是无稽之谈。

不知道他上哪揪出这么个倒霉蛋附身，给他套上皇帝的新装，再捏成索鲁斯·耶·加尔乌斯的样子，像模像样，不过那张原初世界初代皇帝的脸蛋在第一世界能对无影们的远大前程起到什么作用？

这里没人听说过加雷马帝国，甚至压根就不存在拥有第三只眼的种族，除了会被于里昂热一眼识破，这张脸起不了任何作用。那么他就是故意的，故意选择这张脸，故意出现在你前面，故意被拂晓识破，故意为了让你……

为了什么？

你不能冲着一口井投石问路，等待你的结果只有石沉深渊。

那时漫天葳蕤遮蔽了他们的去路，幽灵般的荫翳在两人的面孔中灼灼燃烧，随处可见的蛇形盘踞在二人上空，远处低沉的暮霭时隐时现，你们被迫继续向森林更深处前进。

斑驳的林中路，比矿物质地更深的绿林野草，那些过往的和逝去的经历如宝石般不断闪照，而后归于寂静，最终降临到落叶的尸体上。湿漉漉的苔藓浸染你的盔甲，你的灵魂，很快你的内心和雨林一样潮湿，然后等待一个可以让一切都能重归于好的奇迹。这是全世界生物密度最高的地方，唯有鬼魂和人类并不适合生存，但一人一鬼的怪异组合正试图逃出最具自然震慑力的野蛮世界。你一定是疯了才会答应了和一个未知的敌人同行，不，你应该早就察觉，你和他都是疯子。

不仅仅是同类相吸那么简单——

放轻松，大英雄。

他一再示好，你并没有实质性的应答，无动于衷也许是最好的应对方式，你不知道在他一次次呼唤背后藏着怎样的咒语，它们是否会像张开的毛细血管一样紧缚住你的全身，从此你的每一次呼吸都离不开他。就在同样的地点，发生了第一世界随处都能听到的来到城外的女人不慎跌落山崖被当地神明掳走的传说，然后于立昂热告诉你这些不过是随着历史被人随意曲解的神话，真相是女人当场死亡，她没有成为北风之神的妻子，自然也不会成为城邦的庇护神。（注2）

这故事是不是真的已经不重要了。它发生在一片罕有来客的荒郊，就在这里，就在你和他相遇的地方，然后你们走进比海更深的郁绿。

那么接下来被掳走的是你的心？还是他的心？跌落深崖当场死亡的是你还是他？

你知道你们迟早会刀剑相向。

“不，大英雄。答案不取决于我，而是取决于你。”

但不是现在。

你看到他转过身，一双金色瞳孔居高临下，和捕食的猎豹如出一辙，透过那双眼睛，你甚至能感受到矛盾的思绪交错在映照于他眼里的蓝色眸子之中。暗红的紫在桫椤的阴影中显现，和他的面纹一样干净漂亮，皇族才有权使用的稀世染料（注3）放在他的身上太过合适了，就像天生为他而造。你想，他一定经历过比你更多的死亡和别离，所有过往的经历都印刻在他的面庞中，搭建起一道美丽又危险的壁垒，那些伪装成黑夜的保护色仿佛在向你宣告：你随时都可以成为他的猎物，但是他选择不那么做。

他是一位天生的贵族，而你只是个流浪的冒险者，那些无痕的传奇也留不住你，在几轮远航之后你注定不会为任何人停下，但现实更多的是他们先离你而去。很多时候你不得不站到了他的对立面，但并未认真探究过他们的立场，或许真如他所说双方达成和解并非一件难事，从梦羽城归来你破天荒地萌生出互相了解的想法，此前和其他无影对峙时从未产生过的想法。

本质上你们同为固执的人。

“好了，我们抵达了旅途的中点。”

在翻越过巨大蛇状根茎构筑的山丘后，你看见了诺弗兰特上空常见的无尽光云，绚烂如启示录里的天堂前奏。轰塌的石块阻止了乔木的侵蚀，绿叶穹顶呈现出一小块的空缺，过量光得以从此处逃逸进森林，但由此获得阳光的低矮灌林长势惊人，把古代帝国的辉煌遗迹通通掩埋在葱郁之下。人类衰退之后，藓类和蕨类植物侵占了城市的主导权，它们在崩塌的残垣扎根延伸，形成一处文明的小小鲸落。

“这里……也是隆卡的遗迹吗？”

你望向他，他走得很轻，一副生怕打扰到沉睡古迹的样子。有一半以上的石块已经淹没在透明的浅池里，众多叫不上名字的水草正在水底肆虐，阳光透过水膜折射出斑斓的晕彩，他迈入水中留下一圈又一圈的涟漪朝你推来，而你却开始担心无影会不会滑倒的问题。

“隆卡帝国灭亡不久后，这个村子也迈入了暮年。帝国晚期的战乱带走了大部分劳动力，生活难以为继，剩下的人要么出走，要么和村子共同埋葬。丛林的生活很残酷，一旦聚落人数低于临界值，就变得再也不适合生存……”

“你很熟悉，以前来过这里？”

“当然，你不会认为无影的势力没有触到隆卡帝国吧？”

“我还以为无影的活动范围主要集中在原初世界……”

“我们的实际行动比你们那些史书上记载的要多得多。隆卡帝国末期的第一世界几乎满足了世界合并的条件，那时我常常来这里，只是后来有个英雄坏事，我们失败了。”

“看来你们失败的次数比我们预估的也要多，原来不灭之人也不是事事一帆风顺嘛。”

“每个时代都有不同的人来搅乱计划，但是没关系，我们不老不死，有足够的时间和精力和他们耗下去。更何况纷争和战乱并不是由我们发动的，欲望、权力、领土、宗教甚至是女人，什么都能成为战争的借口。我们不过是远远地观摩事态进程，必要时……”

爱梅特赛尔克走进树荫下的一道光圈，在一处坍塌的小神庙前小驻足，从石柱的废墟中能勉强看出它们生前模样，芜杂的野草像绒毛一样将碎石包裹住，又在上面点缀以星星点点的牵牛花。他取下手套，仔细拨开碎石和泥土，嘴里又接着喃喃自语。

“……稍微顺水推舟，做了一点微小的工作罢了。他们需要什么杀人工具，我们就提供什么，然后不断遂掌权者的心愿提供越来越有效率的帮助。从一开始士兵和平民在痛苦中挣扎死亡，到现在战场的武器无一不一击毙命，替他们免去了活受罪的功夫，我们可是帮了不少你们的大忙呢。世人却把我们看作无血无泪、草菅人命的怪物，把所有的责任都归咎到无影的头上，就好像他们是纯洁无暇的羔羊一样，实际上最后按下屠戮机器的并非我们。”

“还要我继续说下去吗？”见你一言不发，爱梅特赛尔克颇具挑衅意味地抬了眉，“英雄竟然不关心自己在为什么些人卖命吗？乌尔达哈的事件我有所耳闻，就算是解决掉艾欧泽亚的头号危机盖乌斯的大功臣，你也仍然会沦为保皇和共和派内斗的牺牲品。不管怎么拯救世人，背叛迟早会发生在你身上，这只是一个时间问题。”

这一轮你彻底败下阵来。你不能否认他说的事实，索性一跃从岸边的树根跳下，掀起的小小水花顺从你的脚步，来到他的身后。他比你高上一大截，光束在眉骨留下阴影，看上去深邃又幽深，如果他在太阳下现身，你猜测黑夜就会躲在那里，而他的浅黄色眼眸就是藏在暗处的黑猫的眼睛。水洼并不深但足够触及他的大衣，一小截黑袍浸在水中，深色的水渍像磨砂质地的石墨闪得发亮，但他看上去毫不在意。目光全然放在前面的断掉的半截石碑上，在土石被清理干净后，浮雕花纹般的方正文字暴露在空气里，附着在楔石的氧化物呈现出锈迹斑斑的红铜色彩。

“发现了一件好东西，它还在这里。”

“你也认识隆卡语吗？”毫不意外。

“嗯。”

“上面写了什么？”

“真爱是可能的，但只会发生在来世——发生在新人类身上。

对我们来说已经太迟（注4）”

你忽然明白一路上从他身上的洒下的斑驳铁锈来自于哪里，那些由死亡诞生而出的有毒物质从他的血液凝结而出再散落到泥土里，足以腐蚀掉触碰到的一切有生之物。黑夜成为以回忆为食的怀旧者的保护色，掩盖抵抗不住岁月洪流的堂皇宫闱轰然坍塌后落下的满地狼藉，没有人能和时间抗衡，那些试图理解龙的人们也逃不过进入坟墓的命运。

“三千年前生活在隆卡末期的人们就是这样看待世界的，而我们则回应他们的期待，通过合并创造新世界。我认为多听听长者的意见并不是一件坏事。”

但你又能回应什么呢？

“……至少看上去你很了解隆卡帝国，你应该多和玛托雅妈妈聊一聊，她会很乐意的。”

“不，既然这片森林的意志选择把你送到我身边听一个怀旧老人的絮叨，而非她。我想诺弗兰特再也找不出第二个和我一样掌握历史的人。你以为无影只是游走于各国之间挑起事端的恐怖分子吗？在寻找合适的祸乱源头之前你必须先接触它，观察他们是否有造成灵灾的潜质。有时候，人们的冲突只是小打小闹，并不具备引发次元崩坏的规模，那么就没有必要为这些无聊的战争耗费精力。反正，无论付出多少代价人们总是长不了记性，今天犯下的罪恶又会在明天发生，历史兴衰往复，但我们从来看不出他们吸取了什么教训。就算是永生的我们，也不会把时间浪费在没有价值的人口消耗上。”

太过于轻描淡写的说法，你摇摇头：“你演了一辈子的索鲁斯，和一个女人组建家庭，诞下子嗣，却表现得像个不知生命珍贵的孩童一样。”

“这些不过是身处事外者的想象而已。你才是那个局外人，大英雄，什么都不知道，却妄下评论。”当你抬头的时候，他已经从浅池离开，吸足了水的毛边往下滴落水珠，蛇一样的水渍很快消失在茨菇的叶子里，无影无踪。他严肃地看着你，毛骨悚然的空气没有使你退却，无言是最好的沟通方式，那些未知的苦楚透过呼吸传递到你的心跳上，你开始怀疑在来到这片废墟之前是否真正与他产生过对话。

“太短视了，以你们的寿命来说。创造天国才是把那些可怜的生命从痛苦轮回中拯救出来的最好方法。我接触过无数帝国和文明，见证过每一位反抗者的结局，正因为这样，我才比任何人都明白生命不过是一滩无意义的死水，在爱与欲的混沌中等待你们的只有溺死。”

离开遗迹后，你和他继续往前，先是沉默，然后是心照不宣地把争端都留在刚及脚踝的浅草水池里。在穿过山蔷薇盛开的山坡，白色复合花瓣从视线里消失，取而代之的是森林里少有的平坦开阔地，开满了你从未见过的蓝色堇。猛烈的丛林对流开始销声匿迹，这里的空气平稳静谧，就像入夜后睡着了一样，曾经阻挡你去路随处可见的巨大根蔓不知道被什么人施了魔咒，特地让出一条道路，那些忧郁的蓝色小花不知道将你们引向何方。

看起来你们已经渡过丛林最艰难的一段旅途，但依旧不见湮没在光芒背后的晨昏线，一路上相似的景观交叠在一起，你怀念利姆萨·罗敏萨市郊所见的染上霞光的鱼肚白。你走了多久？现在已经天亮了吗？雅·修特拉是否正在担心你？

“在过去，黎明与黄昏是同一个词，那时的人们分不清黄昏和黎明，把他们看作同一种天文现象，然后给相似的霞光前面标注特定的有关清晨和旁边的定语，以指示具体时间。”爱梅特赛尔克似乎察觉到了你的想法。

“那么现在，黎明和黄昏的确融合成同一种现象，拜无影所赐。”

“永昼不在当初我们设想的光之泛滥计划内，这个世界本来应该在一百年前就消失的，海德林派她的使徒帮助最后之人苟延残喘了一个世纪，末世之下出现什么怪象也不奇怪。

“不如说，这都是你们不快快死掉的惩罚。”

他踏过的花丛留下一圈圈脚印，破碎的蓝色堇朝同一个方向倒去，细密的花茎染上蓝色的汁液并把它们带到了无影大衣的毛边上。死人是不该拥有影子的，阳光会识破他们精心设下的伪装，当你们抵达拉凯提卡大森林时，唯一的亡灵声称暗之使徒讨厌阳光并拒绝同行，但不久后又阴差阳错地出现在你面前。逃逸进森林的阳光没有穿透他的身躯直接落到大地上，而是在蓝色堇里投下影子，夸张袍子的繁复身影和绿林交织在一起，像雨中湿漉漉的倒影在起舞。

即使是停滞的光也会有风的流动，或许正是它们的恶作剧，一束光得以拨开厚重的枝叶照进林子里浇在他头上，他抬头看了一眼天空，试图用白手套堵住漏洞，光线却像拨开的水流又倾泻到他的肩膀上。总会有光试图照进黑夜，在入侵的瞬间一切界限消失，你想凑上去，询问你们过去是否有过一面之缘。

但你看见爱梅特赛尔克停下脚步。

“继续向前，大英雄。”

“你不跟上来？”

“我改变主意了，到此为止吧，你不用大费周折陪我寻找安眠地了。该回去了，你那些朋友正在等你，往前走，不要回头。”

“我们以后还能再见吗？”

“当然，快去吧，别让她们等久了。”

渴慕是宁静的渴慕，多愁善感是宁静的多愁善感。

当你潜入身镜湖，曾倒映出与你同一张男人脸的水面晃晃悠悠，像是一张巨大的摊开的无法被撼动开来的钟盘，你得以看清施展在你身上的一个奇迹。你想，在伊尔美格奔波的日子太奇妙了，获得了前人智慧的返祖妖灵也会哀叹找回失物宛如大海捞针。可是它就掩埋于沉没教会内，闪闪发亮，等待一个被你拾取并重见天日的契机，另一方面，你总会找到它，无论它埋得有多深，就好像你与它之间存在永远不会磨灭的地心引力。那些感性的和精神的不也向来如此吗？欲求从来不受那些被欲求的所约束，当欲求尚未醒来，沉郁的梦魇萦绕在写满启示的梦境周身，不受欲求驱使的思慕却降落到欲求沉睡的夜里，在入迷和着魔的矛盾中等待黎明破晓的光辉。（注5）

那些隐藏于各处的爱慕，就连众多的隐喻无法捕捉到她们的无常喜怒。其他诸神都因它的缘故坠入爱情，但情欲之神不会。仅有一次——厄洛斯不慎将弓箭射向自身，从此爱上一位凡人女子，连情欲之神不也逃离不开的爱情的权力关系。

当厄洛斯落入普绪克（我们都知道psyche意味灵魂）的圈套，我们不称之为爱情，而称呼为——

命运。

在蓝色堇的尽头，一位小女孩（注6）已经恭候多时。

“玛托雅叫你来接我吗？”

“不全是，我告诉她你会从通往伊奇丝玛雅艾禁林的道路回来。”

“我记得你，那个会做预言梦的孩子。”

“我做了一个关于暗之战士的梦。”

“什么梦？”

“他会亲手埋葬挚爱。”

“为什么？”

“因为世界末日是从暗之战士放弃杀死挚爱开始，一报还一报。

“「暗之战士是死亡的使者，他收割生命，使生命回归天上的无光之海」

“他违背了预言，为了偿还同一个灵魂犯下的罪孽，这一次他会亲手杀死挚爱，这是「我们」得到救赎的唯一方法。”

“那你有梦见他的挚爱吗？是谁？”

“我不知道……太暗了，我无法在梦中看清他们的相貌……但我能确定，那是基于灵魂的，而非感官的爱，只要见过一眼，他就会明白。”

谁会成为你的挚爱？在经历过众多重要之人的离开后，你以为自己早已铁石心肠。

当阿尔菲诺收起你桀骜的獠牙，执意出走游末邦，你跟随在他的身后，那些往来人流丝毫阻挡不住小小精灵的去意。而他就站在门后，像是观摩一场演出的谢幕，你仅仅是好奇地一瞥——

沉睡着的欲求醒来，你对上那双浅黄色眸子，然后

隆卡的古老歌谣响起：

当泡沫之海诞下美的欣欢

你早已殉情圣山的玫瑰园

每个人都知道

厄洛斯降生于众神之前*

————

*注1：公元前7世纪抒情诗人，传说斯特昔科曾因为诋毁海伦而失明，又因为写出这首翻案诗得以复明。

*注2：骨螺紫（tyrian purple） ~~鲁迅说：传下面。~~ 骨螺紫产于地中海的肉食性海螺，它们分泌的液体会在光线作用下变为紫色。早在公元前1700年，腓尼基人就已经开始使用这种染料。提取骨螺紫需要耗费大量的海螺和劳动力，而产量极低，因此非常昂贵，成为权力和地位的象征。到了公元四世纪的罗马，只有皇帝才被允许穿上骨螺紫染成的衣物。

现在知道为什么挖尊紫碎块要传下面了吧。

*注3：北风之神波瑞阿斯在雅典市郊的伊立苏河畔爱上并掳走了雅典国王的女儿俄瑞提亚（Orithyia），把她包裹在云彩里然后强奸了她。后来她成为了山风女神，据说雅典人曾经在波斯战争期间向俄瑞提亚祭祀以求得帮助。在《斐德若》中雅典的学者们提出了一种新的说法，一阵北风吹过让她跌落山崖，俄瑞提亚当场死去。

*注4：出自Elysium Disco。虽然近未来废土康米主义游戏本文出现在架空幻想同人很突兀，但我太太太喜欢这句话了，总之还没玩的朋友去玩蹦迪就对了。

*注5：欲求和被欲求的之间的关系和情欲之神不会坠入爱情详见克尔凯郭尔《非此即彼》。

*注6：仙子族蛮族任务里的会做预言梦的少女。

*我瞎编的诗（）

在赫西俄德那里，eros的起源有两种解释，一种是eros诞生于Aphrodite之后，另一种是先于aphrodite和其他众神，以原初神的形式出现。两种不同起源的eros所象征的爱欲也不同，前者指浪漫爱情中的爱欲（也包含了性、欲），而后一种的爱欲并非派生于美神，它诞生于众神之前，是为一种更原始的情欲，直指其他永恒的概念。

《会饮》中斐德若发表的第一篇厄洛斯颂词的引用了赫西俄德的《神谱》：

最初是混沌

随后，

大地以宽阔的胸脯，铺展出安稳的处所，

然后是爱若斯。（刘小枫，2003）

赫西俄德的原文为：

最先产生的确实是卡俄斯(混沌),其次便产生该亚——寬胸的大地, 所有一切[以冰雪覆盖的奥林波斯山峰为家的神灵]的永远牢靠的根基，以及在道路宽阔的大地深处的幽暗的塔耳塔罗斯、爱神厄罗斯——在不朽的诸神中数她最美，能使所有的神和所有的人销魂荡魄呆若木鸡，使他们丧失理智，心里没了主意。（张竹明译，1991）

最后这篇文章的标题来自萨福的《你穿上她的衣裳》

闪耀着黄金

你，赫卡忒

夜之女王，也是

阿芙洛狄忒的侍女（罗洛译，1986）


End file.
